


【德哈】当我们看porn的时候我们在看什么？

by Cacia1996



Series: 性爱录像带 [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:41:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29675781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cacia1996/pseuds/Cacia1996
Summary: GV演员德拉科迎来职业生涯的完结 要和心爱的爱人迎来新生活的篇章啦
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: 性爱录像带 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180670
Kudos: 7





	【德哈】当我们看porn的时候我们在看什么？

德拉科觉得自己交了波特这个小男友以后一直处在头痛的状态，有时候他甚至怀疑自己是不是真的年纪大了，跟这个男孩有代沟了。

他明明跟哈利说的原话是——

“我喜欢跟你做爱，哈利，我真的喜欢，我想和你尝试所有的姿势，想看着你因为情动而呻吟，当然，我也知道爱不只是性，但是我还不是很会，所以，如果你觉得我只有在录像的时候才爱你那是不对的，只是那是我最熟悉的方式而已。”

小孩没记住后半句，心心念念都是第一句“我想和你尝试所有的姿势”。

这不是，哈利现在游戏机是不碰了，天天抱着手机电脑看片，美其名曰“学习参考”。

这天德拉科抱着哈利半靠在沙发上无聊地按着电视遥控器，突然听见奇怪的呻吟，低头看了一眼坐在自己腿上看片的男孩。

视频画面上神他妈是各式的spank教学，拍打发出“啪啪”的声音，spankee露出红红的臀肉。

“你看这个是想学什么？”德拉科伸手划走了视频。

德拉科向来不喜欢这种带疼痛的性爱，哈利是知道的，德拉科追求的总是两个人的完美体验。他转头去找不怎么高兴的恋人，亲了亲他的唇角。

“就好奇嘛，你说通过这种方式真的能获得快感吗？”

“在这种事上有什么好求知的，大学生，学点正经知识吧。”德拉科看着哈利亮晶晶的眼睛也就不生气了，捏了一下他的鼻子。

“我这是在为自己未来的职业道路查资料。”哈利又拿起了手机，“我之前看了一个蒙眼的，说是眼睛蒙上以后其他感官都会被放大，看起来很有趣，我从来没有试过这种诶，我们试一次吧。”

“下次吧。”德拉科从屏幕上移开了目光，他是不怎么受得了这种生殖器占满屏幕的画面，这些人到底是怎么想的？为什么这种东西也有人看得下去？到底有什么好看的。

哈利自己又看了一会儿，感受到德拉科开始向外散发不愉快的气场，默默放下手机，转过身去抱住德拉科的腰，靠进他怀里。

“怎么不看了？”德拉科眼睛看着电视剧，抬手揉了揉小孩的后脑勺。

“都不好看。”哈利嘟哝，嗅了嗅德拉科身上的味道，思想开始放空，一时间房间里只有电视剧的对白，没有人说话。

“我还要多久才能还清你的钱啊？”哈利突然发问。

“怎么了？我又不介意你还慢一点，还是说想快点还清了离开我？”德拉科随便开了句玩笑，把电视声音调低了两个档。

哈利摇头。他跟德拉科在一起也快一年了，当初德拉科给他定的还款额度很低，得还个三年五载，说是不想给他压力。哈利平时也就只有拍片这一个收入来源，德拉科这种当艺术片拍的人产量又不高，平均两三个月才一条片子，哈利没有去找其他的兼职，平时课业也不轻松，学费还挺高，虽然哈利不知道自己现在学的这个专业以后能做什么，但是德拉科不让他辍学。

“德拉科，以后我都能一直在你身边吗？”

“今天怎么回事？看个porn还看出人生感悟了？你看了些什么啊？”德拉科低头好笑的看着趴在自己身上发呆的小恋人。

“你之前为什么突然就息影了啊？”哈利忽然想到这个他一直好奇的问题，坐起身来问德拉科。

“做烦了，没灵感了，觉得没意思，对性爱感到无聊和厌倦，差不多就这些吧。”德拉科耸了耸肩，笑着说，“做top很累的好不好。”

“那你会不会有一天也觉得我很无聊然后就不跟我做爱了？”

“我的生活又不是只有做爱。”德拉科若有所思瞄了一眼被哈利放在一旁的手机，“你是怕被厌烦所以才一直找片子来看？想学那些人的样子吗？”

哈利不吭声。

“你不用学他们，我要是喜欢那种的，我也就不会找你了，随便在公司转一圈都能捞着好几个。”

“嗯......”

哈利虽然应着了，心里的不安没有缓解半分，他们之间的爱情是由性事而起的，哈利不能丢掉这唯一的优势。

这天学校下午没有课，哈利提前回到家里，房子里空荡荡的，有些清冷。

哈利左右环视一圈，换了鞋子走进书房把包放下开始做作业。

德拉科今天到家的时间稍晚了点，到家没看见小孩坐在沙发上还挺惊讶，找上二楼，哈利正在跟论文作斗争。

德拉科站在门口安静地看了他一会儿，竟然生出一种类似做父亲的欣慰，小孩乖乖在书房专注地写论文，这么一会儿了也没发现自己的存在，就也不想打扰他了，悄悄走下楼准备晚餐去了。

哈利的论文终于告一段落，一看时间，都七点多了，上一次的片子好像说是八点上线，哈利打开网页登录自己的账号，边输入密码边笑，自己看自己的片子还要花钱，他可能是第一人吧。

哈利的人生到现在所有跟性有关的经历都跟德拉科有关，哪怕是在遇见德拉科之前。

中学时期的男孩子就像兔子，时时刻刻发情，他们每天都在相互交流porn和色情杂志，哈利对女人的喘息和丰满的胸部却没有任何感觉，粗鲁的操干和满屏的肉体在他眼里也与性欲没什么关联，这让他在同龄人中显得格格不入。

15岁那年，德思礼家大发慈悲，扔了他一个旧手机，屏幕颜色都看不清，哈利收了下来，一天夜里他无意中点开了一个同学发来的链接。

链接里是一组gv，正是当年德拉科被自己的前任泄露出去的那些性爱录像，哈利几乎看直了眼睛，色彩失真的屏幕也挡不住他该死的性感，被他操干的男人一直叫着他的名字。

马尔福，德拉科·马尔福。

哈利不能阻止自己伸向下身的手，在德拉科挺动腰身的画面里，他选择将手指探入后穴。屏幕里被德拉科操弄的男人发出舒爽的叫喊，屏幕外找不到快感的小处男被身体里越来越强烈的空虚折磨得直掉眼泪，他小声呜咽着男人的名字。

德拉科，德拉科·马尔福。

从那以后，德拉科就成为哈利命中注定的一道劫，他不能跟任何人讲。爱上一个porn里的男主角？哈利不想被当成是疯子。

后来仅仅是过了两年，德拉科突然就不再出演任何新片了，没有声明，就只是不演了，哈利只能一遍又一遍重温德拉科过去的片子，他甚至觉得自己像是变态一样，只能靠着幻想的画面和德拉科透过手机的声音达到高潮。

那时候仿佛失恋般难过的哈利怎么会想到，屏幕那头的男人会真实的出现在自己身边，还带给他这么多极致的性爱体验呢？

哈利点开自己的账号，那些曾经被他翻来覆去看的片子已经有很长时间没有打开过了。理智告诉哈利不要去点开那些视频，那些视频里承载的都不是什么愉快的时光，那些视频里的德拉科不属于他。

德拉科口口声声说什么这些片子里没有爱，可是他还不是好美，德拉科总是好美，骨节分明欣长的手指在搭档身上游走，镜头跟着他的手指滑动，带出来的是另一个男人甜腻的喘息。

哈利感觉自己快要嫉妒疯了，他没有感受过德拉科的手指这么长时间在身上滑动，一想到他指尖的温度和触感，哈利都觉得自己身上窜出了火花。

还有这个，哈利记得很清楚，这个男人是德拉科所有搭档里最主动娇媚的一个，他敞着衣襟跪在德拉科身前，笑着用一块蕾丝花纹的绸子遮住了德拉科的眼睛，这种镂空的花纹根本不会挡住视线，可是让德拉科生出一种更加神秘的美感。

你看，在德拉科所有搭档里面，他是最无趣的一个，他不会什么花样，叫得也不好听，身材还一般。

哈利一个个把片子点过去，越看越委屈，这些德拉科全部都被封存在过去的时光里了，跟他没有关系。

德拉科越来越搞不懂自家小孩了，刚才叫他下楼吃饭看起来就没精打采的，本来以为是被论文折磨的，但是小孩说论文已经写完了。

吃完饭，小孩主动进厨房洗碗，德拉科看着他怏怏不乐的模样给了他给了他一个亲吻，依然没有得到答案。

德拉科猜不到让哈利如此低落的原因，仔细想了想实在是没什么值得难过的事情，上次心意也互通过了，一切都很顺利，难道说是学校？

德拉科的心情没有由来的低沉下去。如果是哈利学校的事情，他也无计可施了，在这个房子里的哈利是他的男朋友，有什么事德拉科都可以摆平，可是一旦走出这间房子，当代大学生的生活向来都很精彩。

德拉科不想把哈利养成金丝雀，他从来不过问哈利学校的情况，那不是他应该参与的地方。

或许他就不应该搅和进男孩的生活，还妄想站在男孩身边和他分享余生。

德拉科走进浴室，让热水淋湿自己的头发。

德拉科·马尔福，他不是一个什么白手起家的励志代表，他本来就是一个富二代贵公子，有着大好的家业可以继承，但是他当时那个愿意和他拍性爱视频的男朋友可是不怀好意，不能从德拉科手上捞到好处，就要让他身败名裂。

家族企业的继承人是同性恋本来就不是什么正面新闻，而德拉科还是个喜欢录性爱视频的同性恋，公司高层一致威胁卢修斯将德拉科除名。

卢修斯气疯了，可是德拉科根本不当回事，录性爱视频怎么了？他又没有拿这些东西去做什么伤天害理的事，相对的，他才是被害者吧？

索性从马尔福庄园里搬了出来，纳西莎是心疼儿子的，看起来德拉科好像是和卢修斯闹翻了要断绝关系，实际上呢？德拉科的新房子还是纳西莎拿着卢修斯的卡刷出来的。

你都把儿子逼出去了，给他买套新房怎么了！纳西莎瞪了一眼小声嘀咕的卢修斯。

德拉科大学学的是金融专业，本来是为了家族产业选的专业，现在独立门户了也没什么兴趣，正当他没想好未来出路的时候潘西就找上门了。

“你爸爸居然没有帮你解决这件事？”

“下载量太大了，源视频删了也没用，现在网上都在传。”德拉科像个小流氓一样蹲在沙发上打游戏机，无所谓的说。

“你不在意？那可是你的性爱视频诶！顺便一提，很好看，比色情网站的porn好看多了。”

“那当然，我简直没办法理解居然有人能够看那些粗俗的porn高潮，又不可能一直有人帮我解决生理需求，我可不想再看那种垃圾片，还不如自己录，既然他们觉得好看那就让他们看呗，只是可惜，还不如上传网站付费下载呢，下载量居然这么高。”

“你是打算看着自己的脸射出来吗？马尔福，想不到你居然是个自恋狂。”

德拉科恶心地看了一眼潘西:“porn看的不就是一种氛围吗？有人比我拍的更好看？”

潘西果断摇头:“所以我有一个想法。”

潘西大学学的是传媒艺术专业，但是她觉得自己跟马尔福完全选反了方向，潘西对艺术没什么兴趣，她只想赚钱，而且是用自己的方式赚钱，老古董的家族企业太腐朽，她早就想逃跑了，没想到马尔福这就把机会送到她手上来了。

说服德拉科并不费劲，德拉科本来也乐在其中，他对性爱保持着一种近乎变态的......欣赏吧。

且不说人类是由此诞生的，虽然同性之间没有这项功能，但是正是因为这份无用，让性爱看起来更纯粹不含目的。德拉科说他会拍出最美的性爱录像，这个理想听起来是有些变态，但是不得不承认又挺浪漫的，性不该是龌龊下流的代名词，它本就神圣又美好。

可是人是活在世俗的，德拉科这种不切实际的浪漫主义也注定被现实裹挟。

德拉科最早的搭档是他的男朋友，但是他说不清对方是为了跟他做爱在一起的，还是在一起才要做爱。

因为他的性爱视频，德拉科算是在gay圈小有名气，本来纯粹同性恋的top就少，一般愿意做top的大都是双性恋，而且性事上还是要更偏向女性，所以纯粹的top，帅得这么惊世骇俗的就更少了，愿意贴上来bottom一捞一把，还都愿意跟德拉科录视频。

开始德拉科还觉得很高兴，慢慢的就觉得没什么意思了。

尤其当一个搭档眨巴眨巴眼睛看着他，睫毛就像是蝴蝶翅膀一样呼扇呼扇，他说为了拍出来好看，特意去接了睫毛。

视觉效果很好，拍下来也美极了，但是德拉科突然觉得索然无味，一时间他都不知道自己做爱拍性爱视频是为了什么。

潘西把公司运作得很好，德拉科的人气全网都高居不下，一度把卢修斯给气病了。

德拉科去医院看他，卢修斯气得不愿意搭理他。

“你妈给你的钱还少吗！为什么要做这种下流的事情！”

很长一段时间，德拉科都活在自己的小世界，停止拍摄视频以后，他忽然发现，原来现实世界对待拍摄性爱视频这种东西的人，普遍还是不那么宽容的，走到哪里都有人在他身后指指点点。

“小龙，你真的不考虑换一个工作吗？”

纳西莎两头劝，这边劝德拉科别再刺激他爸了，那边骂卢修斯明明想儿子想得都说梦话了，见面了傲娇个什么劲。

“我已经不拍了，公司是我和潘西两个人的，现在就是做一些运营而已，公司效益还不错。”

纳西莎拍拍他的背，说那也好。

你看，再浪漫的人也有向世俗妥协的时候。

德拉科洗完澡，头发半湿的他也懒得吹，穿上居家服下楼，看见哈利又抱着电脑窝在沙发角落里看视频了，德拉科眯起眼睛。

小孩带了耳机。

在这个家里，如果只是看片从来都不需要偷偷摸摸，除非是有什么哈利不想让德拉科看到的东西，比如说，德拉科跟别人的片子。

哈利看得很投入，加上德拉科刻意放轻了脚步，一直到德拉科坐下哈利才注意到，“啪”的合上电脑，已经晚了，德拉科看到屏幕上是自己以前的片子，哭笑不得，这个小东西，是又在吃没有由来的飞醋了。

“看那些干嘛。”德拉科把哈利的耳机取掉，捏了捏他的耳廓，已经烫起来了。

“学习资料嘛，当然是为了了解你。”哈利的声音细若蚊吟。

“这么大一活人在你面前，想了解我直接问不就好了，我很乐意告诉你，以前那些东西没什么可参考的。”德拉科起身从冰箱里拿出牛奶，倒了一杯给哈利，又给自己倒了一杯白葡萄酒。

哈利抱着杯子喝奶，猫儿一样，喝几口还无意识舔一下舌头。

德拉科看着小孩郁郁寡欢的模样也没逼问什么，只是揽着他自顾自喝酒。

哈利突然一抿嘴像是下定了什么决心一样，气吞山河般把剩下半杯牛奶一口灌下，然后从沙发上跨过来骑坐在德拉科身上。

“你不想尝试一下不一样的性爱吗？”

又来。德拉科揽住男孩的腰，一副无可奈何的表情。

“试一试嘛，万一很喜欢呢？”哈利开始撒娇，凑到德拉科唇边一下一下吻着，唇齿间溢满奶香。

“你想试什么？”德拉科对小孩的好奇心向来很纵容，总归最后也不会伤了他，让他开心有什么不好。

“蒙眼！”

“还有呢？”

“S......S......Spank！”

“还有呢？”德拉科饶有趣味地看着小孩脸都红透了，气定神闲地问，“要不要把你文件夹里的‘学习资料’都尝试一遍？我记得有一个蕾丝花边的丁字裤，还有放置和颜射......”

哈利慌里慌张捂住德拉科的嘴，德拉科快笑死了，故意发出“呜呜”的挣扎声，然后伸出舌尖舔了一下他的掌心，看他烫着了一样弹开手臂，扯着嗓子喊：“那些留到下......下次！”

德拉科也不说话，就似笑非笑地看着他。

哈利有点心虚，但是给自己壮胆一样抱着德拉科开始撒娇：“我不管，你说了，不管什么要求我都可以提的。”

“好好好，听你的。”德拉科笑，把杯子里的酒喝完，贴在哈利耳边说，“那就今晚试试吧。”

德拉科也不是一直都反感道具和各种play的，刚刚接触性那会儿，年轻人好奇心重，他想要找到一种极致的性爱体验，经常玩得很凶，最离谱的一次还尝试了3p，老实说，那一点也不舒服，做到一半德拉科就没兴趣了，退出来坐在一边冷漠地看着另外两个人在他面前做。

做夹心的0.5觉得不尽兴，又翻出一根按摩棒插进自己的后穴，电动棒震动的嗡鸣和甜腻的呻吟还有肉体撞击的啪啪声在狭小的空间里交杂在一起，还有润滑剂的味道和暧昧的麝香混合在空气中弥漫。

除了肉欲，德拉科看不出任何其他的东西，他觉得恶心，硬挺的欲望在这样的场面中居然生生的消退下去，让他十分窝火。

事后他问另外两个人这样能感受到爱吗？对方嘲笑他纯情地像朵白莲花。

“你在想什么？爱？不会吧？你居然在性这种事情中找爱？我没听错吧？这种事情难道不是越刺激越痛快吗？”

这根本不对。在德拉科的认知里，性应该是因为爱到超出了身体所能承受的范围，必须要用一种突破身体防线的方式宣泄出来。

爱应该成为这一切的前提，性又不是一项极限运动，为什么要挑战人类身体的极限呢？

哈利侧躺在床上，他很激动，德拉科在架dv，这是哈利提出来的，他说蒙眼看不到德拉科的反应，要好好录下来看回放。

德拉科架好以后转身从柜子里拿出一个新的真丝眼罩。

哈利惊讶地接过来。

“上次你说过一次，我就去买了，这个应该带着比较舒服，遮光性也挺好的，带上试试看，勒不勒头。”德拉科坐在床边，帮哈利带上眼罩。

“其实你也很期待对不对！”哈利有点兴奋，光线被阻隔在眼罩外面，世界突然一片漆黑，他抬手摸了摸眼罩，摸到了德拉科的手背，皮肤的触感在黑暗之中变得更加美妙，他流连在德拉科的手上，捏了捏对方，“我还没有试过这种呢。”

哈利听见德拉科的笑声在靠近，最后嘴唇上触到一片柔软，低沉的男声响起来：“所以感觉怎么样？”

“好新奇。”

被剥夺视线让人变得格外警惕，精神高度集中，哈利试图捕捉德拉科接下来的动作，接下来应该要解衣服了吧，哈利猜。

但是没有，德拉科没有把手抽出来，就这么让哈利握着，开始从他的额头开始亲吻。

哈利的额头上有一道丑丑的伤疤，据说是造成父母去世的那场车祸留给他的证据，哈利总是很自卑的用刘海遮住它，但是德拉科经常亲吻这里，只不过不是做爱的时候，相反，录视频的时候德拉科都会尽量避开这里。可是今天，德拉科没有着急进行下一步，只是慢慢地吻着他的伤疤。

因为被剥夺视力而不安的情绪在这样柔软的亲吻中慢慢平静下来，还有兴奋狂跳的心脏也不再打鼓，哈利感觉四肢好像泡在温泉里那样，浑身上下变得懒洋洋的，一直无意识紧抓着德拉科的手这才慢慢松开，仰起头发出轻微的呜咽，去找德拉科的嘴唇，很快就如愿以偿得到了想要的亲吻。

“德拉科，德拉科。”哈利缠着德拉科舌头，含糊不清地喊他的名字，酸胀的情绪在心里面堆叠，他想要跟进一步跟德拉科亲密。

“别急，宝贝。”德拉科看出了小孩的焦灼，亲亲他的侧脸安抚他，同时飞快地解掉了睡衣的纽扣。

哈利感受到德拉科的指尖在沿着他的身体游走，像是羽毛，又像是流水，轻轻地，划过他的肌肤，好像过去了，可是留下的温度和触感又好像一直都在，哈利难耐地呻吟又拖上了哭腔。

“把腿抬起来。”

德拉科的声音传过来，哈利下意识转头想要找到声音传来的方向。

“乖，抬高一点。”

德拉科的手拍了拍他的腿弯，哈利乖巧地抱住大腿抬起来，朝德拉科打开自己，蜜穴为了即将到来的情事激动的翕合，德拉科的手指按了按他的股缝，哈利扭了扭腰哼唧着想要把按在穴口的指尖吃下去。

他没有等来期待的闯入，臀尖上却轻轻地挨了一巴掌。

“呜——！”哈利没想到会挨这一下子，上半身都弹起来了，刚才德拉科百般柔情的安抚让他只期待马上被进入，根本忘记了自己说过spank这回事了。

“这么兴奋？嗯？naughty naughty boy。”德拉科压低了嗓音，危险地说。

虽然说德拉科从来不喜欢在床上玩这些花样，但是其实他对这些技巧清楚得很，刚刚那一巴掌，德拉科根本没有用力，只是下手的位置特别微妙，正好打在兴奋的小穴上，哈利只是被突如其来的刺激吓了一跳，还有被打到私处的羞耻感，腿都抱不住了。

德拉科虽然看不见小孩的眼睛，但是从他紧绷的唇线大概能猜到，现在那双漂亮的眼睛可能已经被泡在眼泪里了。

“不喜欢？你看我说......”

“我可以的！”

小孩还拧上劲了，倔强地扬起脖子，似乎今天就非要尝试这样的陌生领域不可。

德拉科的目光在哈利身上巡视了一番，看男孩又抬起腿，露出圆润的臀部，私处的小嘴看起来更兴奋了。

那就陪他玩玩吧，德拉科勾了勾嘴角，一只手握住哈利的脚踝向上压，就好像是给小婴儿换尿布的姿势，哈利的屁股整个都要悬空了。

“bad boy，今天为什么要吃那些没有由来的飞醋？”

德拉科打了他一下，还是没有用力，只是对准了股缝里的小口下手，哈利挨了打又呜咽一声。

“因为你跟那些人拍片子的时候，明明我也在想着你，可是你都不认识我。”

声音快要滴水了，德拉科听得心尖一颤，但是手没有停，对着开始泛红的臀尖又是一巴掌。

哈利受不住了，倒不是痛，德拉科说是打他，每一下都是雷声大，雨点小，落在皮肤上又轻又柔，只是这个动作实在是突破了哈利的羞耻极限，目不能视放大了所有的感官，他呜呜咽咽地挣扎，抬着手索取拥抱，感受到握着脚踝的手放松了，哈利蜷成一团钻进德拉科的怀抱。

“不要啦不要啦，不要打我了啦。”

德拉科抱着耍赖的小孩憋不住想笑，发出闷闷的笑声，用手指在哈利的皮肤上蹭了蹭。

“可是你看起来很兴奋，汁液都拍出来了，我手指都被你弄湿了。”

“不要了。”

哈利小声嘤咛，德拉科看着他浑身的皮肤都泛红了，耳尖更是红得滴血。实在是可爱的紧，德拉科忍不住在他脸上又亲了两下。

“为什么想要尝试这些？”

“我想要跟你做些不一样的事......我不想被你厌烦。”

哈利比起刚认识德拉科的时候活泼了许多，会撒娇会耍赖也会做出些令人匪夷所思的挑战，比方说今天，可是他还是太缺乏安全感了，患得患失的模样让人心疼，德拉科只想把最好的给他。

德拉科拿过润滑剂，没再逗弄哈利，扩张完把自己送进哈利的身体里，温柔又不失强势的抽插。

哈利搂着他亲个没完，边亲边发出满足的哼哼，果然，他还是最喜欢这样跟德拉科做爱，没有多余的事情，只是亲吻，拥抱，和做爱而已。

“宝贝。”

“嗯？”高潮的余韵让哈利还有点迷糊，他抱着德拉科的肩膀不肯放手。

“宝贝，如果是跟你做爱，我不需要任何额外的刺激，就只是有一张舒适的床就好了，你知道为什么吗？”

“为什么？”

德拉科摘掉了哈利头上的眼罩，亲了亲他被眼泪糊得乱七八糟的眼角，然后深情地看着他。

“因为是跟你做爱，我只是看见自己在你的眼睛里，就没有办法不心动。”

他的男孩有一对明亮的绿色眼睛，就像是苍翠的森林，里面有万顷阳光，每当看见自己的样子在他的眼睛里，就像是精灵误入森林，迷失在这里却不愿离开，心甘情愿在这里住下。

德拉科猜哈利大概是没有听懂，因为男孩快睡过去的时候还在嘟哝，明明是想做出改变，怎么还是回到了原有的模式了。

哈利睡觉的样子乖得像只猫，和德拉科十指交叠，德拉科含着笑用另一只手揉了揉他的头发，哈利闭着眼睛往他怀里又蹭了蹭，握着他的手脸上露出微笑，软软地说:“晚安。”

“晚安。”

德拉科抱住了他的宝贝。

当天夜里，德拉科睡得很不踏实。

他一会儿梦见那天他不愿意加班，没有去见那个让他评估的新人男孩，第二天白天他按照往常的工作流程去指点了一下，那个黑发的男孩长得还挺可爱的，但是指导完德拉科就离开了影棚，男孩后面的拍摄导演会安排的；

然后又梦见那天他忘记了哈利的拍摄安排，快下班的时候才听说今天拍摄出了点意外，好在本来就没有安排插入的情节，不算严重，潘西已经去处理了，该赔偿赔偿，然后出事的男孩再也没来公司；

他还梦见哈利拍gv在学校被扒出来，所有人都带着有色眼镜看他，嘲讽他是个卖屁股的鸭，后来哈利决定要离开他，因为受够了这样的生活，想要找一份正经工作，和一个“正常”人度过余生；

......

德拉科睁眼的时候天才刚亮没多久，哈利还在睡，安安静静的缩在他怀里。

哈利还在这里，可是他还会在这里多久呢？他不会真的成为一名gv演员，他不应该只是一个gv演员，他志不在此，他应该拥有更大的天地，而那些，不是德拉科所触及的，早晚有一天，他会被哈利落下的。

少年的人生才刚刚铺开画卷，而德拉科却觉得自己的人生追求已经走到了尽头。

他找到最完美的性爱了，就是和哈利做爱。

最简单的就是最美的，就好像一瞬间，全世界所有的艺术形式都贯通了，简洁是有力量的，是摈弃所有繁杂的装饰和技巧以后剩下质朴纯真的本质。

人类最真挚的情感。

所以当那两个导演找上门的时候，德拉科的心里有一瞬间的抗拒。

是生物本能，有陌生人来抢自己的东西了。

但是导演讲完，他又翻了翻剧本，陷入沉思。

哈利值得一个更广阔的天地，这是一个很好的起点，而他一直坚持着在录片子的时候不让哈利露脸，不叫他的真名，不就是为了这一刻吗？让哈利能够轻松回归到普通人的生活轨迹。

那天送走导演以后，德拉科打了个电话给纳西莎。

“小龙？”

“母亲。”

德拉科攥紧了手机，嗓子有点干涩，他不知道自己是怎么了，平时他和家里打电话的次数很少，就好像潜意识里，他觉得自己不应该那么做。

“怎么了？”

“我找了一个男朋友。”

德拉科不知道为什么要告诉纳西莎这件事，就好像他想要告诉纳西莎，需要告诉纳西莎，世界上需要有人知道这个。

“噢，好呀，是你那个小搭档吗？”

“是......什么？你怎么知道？”

“你是我儿子，我当然看得出你很爱他。”

德拉科突然脸红了，不知所措地在房间里转圈，他对拍性爱视频这种事虽然很坦然，但是被自己母亲看，那就完全不一样了！

纳西莎听出了德拉科的仓惶，轻笑了一下。

“毕竟我们小龙那么优秀，全网可都在传你和小宝贝那些可爱的小片段，那个接吻视频。”

“噢......父亲肯定气死了，看来他身体不错哈，没有被气到脑溢血？”德拉科嘀咕着。

“小龙，我们很高兴，你能找到爱的人，这不容易。”

“是的，这不容易，我很爱他，母亲，我好爱他。”

“小龙，你在不安。”

“我不知道，母亲，我觉得......我只是......我不知道......”

纳西莎不知道自己是否应该高兴，德拉科一个三十好几自己开公司独立生活好些年的男人，这一刻就像是回到了小时候，想要在她面前找一个安慰。

“没什么好担心的，小龙，不管发生了什么，做你认为对的决定吧。对了，有空带他回家一趟吧，你可爱的小男友，你爸爸终于认清现实了，不再幻想你会喜欢异性了。”

德拉科攥着手机的手放松了一些，他看着地板嘴角弯起弧度。

“好的，妈妈。”

让他自己选吧，德拉科想，就把选择权交给哈利，反正自己就在这里。

哈利是一个很讨喜的少年，乖巧可爱又认真努力，关键是作为一个演员他简直是上天赏饭，导演说他眼神都带戏。

剧组所有人都很喜欢他，德拉科只是不动声色的站在导演身边，一副冷冷清清的样子。

导演请他来做艺术指导，一方面说是有熟悉的人在场哈利不容易紧张，另一方面，在拍摄同性之间的性爱场景这件事上，导演说，没有人能超越德拉科。

当然没有。

德拉科和导演一起看着监控器，机位镜头灯光十足的美妙，画面非常美。德拉科眯起眼睛，画面非常美，美在除了这些外在形式的加持，两人之间涌动着德拉科眼中性里不可缺少的那一部分，爱。

演top的这个少年喜欢哈利。

要放手吗？德拉科知道在片场休息时哈利目光一个劲往自己这边溜，他假装看不见。

他大可以把哈利圈养在身边，养着他，做一辈子见不得光的情人，可是他不想一直看见哈利眼中不安的眼神，哈利可以崇拜他，爱他，但是不该害怕，总是害怕有一天会被丢下。德拉科知道，自己想要的是一个爱人。

爱情这东西就是这样，只有棋逢对手你来我往才有趣。

杀青那天，德拉科提前离开了片场，他个人而言很不喜欢这部电影的情节。爱怎么会是互相伤害呢？只是一己私欲罢了。

德拉科躺在草坪上闭目养神，一般来讲，他不怎么喜欢回忆过去，过去的人生有什么好的，当了18年的纨绔子弟，后来跟父母出柜，卢修斯只当他叛逆闹着玩，结果以一种最惨烈无厘头的方式被现实砸脸，然后从家里搬出来以后就这么飘着，运气好有潘西这么个商业头脑的发小，创业成功吃穿不愁。

可是眼下这种场合好像很适合回忆过去，回忆过去称得上精彩的人生，只是在那样的生活里总好像少点什么。

德拉科听见朝自己走来的脚步声，睁眼看着他的宝贝沐浴着日光朝他走来，坐下，靠在他的手臂上，躺进他的怀里，爱语飘散在柔和的微风里。

过去有什么好的，那些跌宕起伏的往事比不上现在这一刻的岁月静好，哈利填满了他缺失的那一块。

夜里的庆功宴，德拉科喝多了，满厅满桌的人，他眼里只有他的小孩儿，他的小孩儿怎么这么可爱，微醺的脸颊泛红，隔着一张桌子痴痴地看着他笑，从椅子上跳下来绕过餐桌，在起哄声中坐在他腿上。

要让他自己选。

“马尔福先生，可别让大家失望啊。”小孩儿仗着酒精笑得风情。

要放手吗？

“想好了？”德拉科也笑，酒精在血管里燃烧，理智就快要燃烧殆尽了。

“当然，早就想好啦。”

死也不要。

德拉科抱住哈利转过身，背对着餐桌。他知道这个动作意味着什么，意味着他过去一年多对哈利的保护前功尽弃，他要当着这所有人的面宣誓对哈利的主权。

电影进入了后续制作，中途还进行了几次补拍，哈利在补拍现场放肆缠着德拉科，一下跑过来偷个吻，一下勾着他的手指撒娇，剧组的人慢慢也就见怪不怪了。

“他会大火的。”卡米尔咬牙切齿地说。

“是的，他会火的。”德拉科只是看着镜头前的哈利微笑。

“如果你真的爱他就应该离开他，你会毁了他的前程，他不可能再去跟你拍那种东西了。”

“是的，他不会。”德拉科也不恼，平静的说，“但是我还是会跟他做爱，就只有我们两个人，在我们的卧室，没有人会看见。”

“你这个人还有没有羞耻心！我不懂他怎么会爱上你这种人！”

“你能弄懂的话，就不是爱情了。”

德拉科没有嘲笑他的意思，因为就连德拉科自己也不明白，明明他也称得上是风月场的老手了，偏偏就栽在了一个幼雏的手上，不，是心里。

“你想过以后吗？”

这天夜里，德拉科突然问哈利，他们躺在卧室的床上，本来只是安静地躺在一起，哈利最近迷上了一款游戏，枕着德拉科的手臂拿着游戏机打得不亦乐乎。

哈利一下子没反应过来，又玩了一会儿好像才听见德拉科的声音一样，放下游戏机，转头问:“什么？”

“没什么。”德拉科觉得自己昏了头问了一个蠢问题。

“别嘛别嘛，我刚才没听见，再说一次嘛。”哈利抬起手臂抱住德拉科的脖子撒娇。

“我说，你已经赎身成功恢复自由了。”德拉科故意这么说，揽着哈利的手臂却暗自收紧了。

“啊？”哈利看向德拉科的目光懵懵的。

哈利的片酬不太高，新人演员嘛，但是还欠款绰绰有余，他也没放在心上，对他来说，只是拍了一个更长的片子，当然，没有实战的那种，拍完了，休息，然后等着拍下一场，不管是什么。他觉得这样的日子好像就应该一直这么下去，德拉科突然告诉他到头了。

哈利一下子慌张起来。

“啊？”他又发出无措的声音。

“怎么了？不开心？”

老实说，哈利这个反应让德拉科感到一丝愉悦，至少说明小孩儿没有离开他的计划，暂时。

哈利偏头似乎在思索什么，迟疑了一下才开口:“那要不然......要不然......就是......你要不然再借我点钱吧。”

德拉科笑了，低头靠在哈利肩上，笑得身子都在抖，小孩儿怎么会这么可爱。

哈利抱着德拉科，也不做声，等到德拉科笑完了，噘嘴看着他。

“我们来做爱吧。”德拉科去亲他，忍不住说。

德拉科几乎不会这样郑重的发出邀请，如果是他主动，他也是说诸如“我们拍一支片子吧”这样的话，而且近一年来，主动的总是满脑子稀奇古怪点子的哈利。

“好！”

哈利“蹭”的一下坐了起来，转身就要下床，德拉科被他突如其来的动作弄懵了，以为他又要玩什么花样，看着小孩儿打开房门跑了出去，过了一会儿又跑进来，两个人都一脸疑惑。

“不是要做爱吗？”

两个人异口同声问对方。

“啊？”哈利第三次发出疑惑的语气词，“对啊，做爱不去那边的房间吗？”

这个房间，是他们的卧室，这张床除了睡觉没有做过其他的事，德拉科在过去的生活里把性爱的部分和生活分得很开，他说性爱会把床搞脏，还弄得房间里都是味道。

德拉科明白了，他走过去牵起哈利的手，回到床上。

“对，做爱，就在这里，在这张床上。”

“啊？”

今晚上哈利这个语气词发出的频率实在是有点高。

德拉科吻住他，伸手去解他的睡衣。

哈利还有点懵，他就像是第一次的新手那样，任由德拉科动作，让抬手抬手，让抬腿抬腿，润滑剂抹在后穴，三根手指都放进去了，哈利还懵懵地看着身上的男人。

“嗯......啊！”

德拉科的手指按住了哈利的前列腺，终于召回了他神游到不知道哪里去的魂，惹得哈利发出一声尖叫，上半身弹起来，正好撞进德拉科的怀里。

“德拉科，啊——！”

又是一阵剧烈的高潮。

“哈利，哈利。”

德拉科在叫他的名字，德拉科从来不在性事中叫他的名字。

“呜，德拉科。”

哈利失了神，不知道如何回应，就只能也喊爱人的名字。

德拉科把自己放进了爱人的身体，一边抽插着一边亲吻他。

“哈利。”

“嗯。”

哈利的声音被撞击碾得转了几个弯，又娇又甜，迷迷糊糊看着德拉科。

“以后我都只跟你在这张床上做爱好不好？”德拉科没有停，一边撞进小恋人的身体一边问他，“你不是一直很在意，我跟很多人在那个房间，那张床上做吗？从此以后我只跟你在这张床上做好不好？我们只在这张床上做。”

“好，不好。”哈利胡乱地扒住德拉科回应他。

“什么？”德拉科的动作慢下来，尝试理解哈利的胡言乱语。

“呜，德拉科，呜，这张床只跟我一个人做真的可以吗？”哈利目光攒动，眼眶里蓄满了水花。

“当然，当然！”德拉科觉得自己情绪紊乱的像个被心上人回应了的青少年，他就着插入的姿势突然握住哈利的手，动作不伦不类地，可是他忍不住了，他现在就要告诉哈利，“哈利，这很唐突，我知道，但是，你可不可以和我结婚？你愿不愿意和我分享这张床？以后都只在这张床上和我做爱。”

“啊？”

又是这个字。

德拉科气得捏了一把哈利的脸，见他突然疑惑地东张西望。

“看什么呢！我在这儿呢！hello，哈利小朋友，看得见我吗？”

“德拉科，真的没有机器吗？”

“什么？”这下换德拉科疑惑了。

“你是说真的吗？真的没有机器，不是在拍摄，不是那种设定求婚的剧情吗？呜呜，德拉科你可别骗我，我会当真的。”哈利眼泪顺着眼角就流下来了，一只手被德拉科攥在掌心，另一只手拼命用手背擦眼泪，“什么嘛，什么啦，哪有人这样求婚的啦，戒指呢，我答应你啦，你动一动嘛。”

小孩激动得胡言乱语，扭着腰不知道是想要得到被打断的快感还是别的什么意思。

“真的，真的，哈利。”德拉科抱起自己心爱的男孩，重新开始顶胯，一下比一下把自己送得更深，喘着气却迫不及待地说，“不拍了，以后都不拍了，你不喜欢我们就不拍了，我对你说的每一句话都不是台词。”

哈利抱着德拉科哭成了泪人，说不上来到底是性爱给他的快感太过强烈，还是说精神上得到的满足和欣喜更胜一筹，只是好像他现在动用了身上所有的方式来表达自己的情感，不知道要怎么样才好了。

“德拉科，以后我也都要在你身边好不好，我想跟你一直一直过下去。”

两个人好像一起达到了高潮的极致，黏答答地抱在一起，德拉科喘着气，哈利没有章法地在德拉科脸上到处亲。

“好，结婚，我们结婚，我去拿戒指。”

说着德拉科就要起身，哈利抬腿缠住他的腰制止了他的动作。

“德拉科，我们，再录最后一支视频吧。”

“为什么？”

“我要你对着镜头给我带戒指，我要露脸，我要告诉所有隔着屏幕觊觎你的人他们没机会了！”

哈利所有对他们关系的不安都是来自镜头，他总觉得德拉科一旦到了镜头前就是另一个人了，一颦一笑，一言一行，都是为了画面设计过的。

要打破这个不安，索性就直面它。哈利其实是很勇敢的人，不然怎么会在那么糟糕的人生中活下来，找到德拉科；只是他傲气的性子被曾经残破的生活所碾碎，德拉科把碎片捡了起来，一块一块粘了回去，让哈利重新完整。

“好，听你的，都听你的，拍完最后一支片子，我们就把那间屋子重新装修，家里不需要两张床，我们重新给你装一个衣帽间。”

哈利软绵绵的躺在德拉科身上，闭着眼睛听他安排未来，脸上满是笑意，然后突然想起什么一样:“不过我们还是可以拍的，拍了自己可以看嘛，我还是喜欢看你拍的片子，好美。”

“真人比不过视频？我在这里你还要看视频？”德拉科仰面躺着，也闭着眼笑，假装吃醋。

“学习资料嘛。”哈利嘿嘿笑，然后支起身子贴过去亲德拉科，“但是我们以后还是可以多尝试几个地方好不好，比方说车震，你到底什么时候陪我玩一下嘛。”

小孩子的好奇心重，如果说德拉科是浪子回头倦鸟归巢，那哈利可能是刚刚推开新世界的大门。

“好，陪你玩。”

德拉科回吻他，心里盘算着如果真要是在车上做要准备些什么，空间太小施展不开，结束还容易腰酸背痛，要不多买一个按摩椅吧，哈利不总是说腰酸。德拉科的手掌按在哈利后腰的位置，慢慢给他揉着。

“德拉科。”哈利舒服得贴着德拉科耳鬓厮磨，像只信赖主人的玩赖猫咪。

“嗯？”

“你真好。”

“嗯。”

“所以，可以抱我去浴室吗？我想洗个澡，但是我现在好累哦。”

跟初夜那次说的话是那么像，可是心情完全不同了，哈利好庆幸，那时候德拉科没有放弃自己。

当你们看porn的时候其实是在看什么？

德拉科的新片没有发在公司的付费平台上，而是发在了自己推特上，开场是黑幕，一行字出现的时候搞得像是什么深度访谈。

然后一个黑发碧眼的少年出现在画面上，浑身赤裸，只不过重要部位被堆叠的白色被褥挡住了，他笑着，有点害羞，问了一声：“开始了？”

“嗯。”德拉科从镜头外面走上前，爬上床，解开自己的上衣，拉过被子挡住了他们的下身，他亲了一下少年的额头，“紧张吗？”

“还好，有一点点。”少年的手臂自然地缠住了他的脖子。

“别怕，跟着我就好了。”

德拉科的手滑进了被褥，少年从脖子开始爬上红晕，脸颊红扑扑的可爱极了，然后发出猫儿一样的娇喘，紧紧地贴着德拉科。

后面的片子里两个人都没怎么说话，只是德拉科在准备进入的时候问他准备好了没有，有没有不舒服，少年只是摇头，然后不停地索吻。

整个性爱的过程可谓无聊，如果你想退出了，不妨点进评论区看看，里面会出现清一水的“看到最后一秒！”“一定要看到最后一秒！”。

平淡的性爱结束在少年愉悦的呻吟里，两个人额头相抵轻轻喘着，过了一会儿，德拉科问：“真的决定了？不后悔？现在后悔还来得及，我可以把机器关了的。”

“才不后悔，早就决定啦，你看上次你一句话都没留下就不拍了，可是还有很多人，就像我一样，总是期待还能再等到你。”

德拉科轻笑：“这么替别人考虑？”

“不！我是要让他们知道，别等了。”哈利转头，看着镜头，笑得百媚千娇，“别等啦，等不到啦，现在他只属于我一个人啦。”

说着，还冲着镜头竖起中指。

德拉科抱着爱人，额头抵在他的肩上笑得身体都在抖，从枕头底下摸出戒指盒，取出指环套在哈利竖着的中指上，顺势握住他的手。

“我们会结婚，然后会回到生活，现在，说再见吧。”

两个人十指紧扣，交换了一个绵长的吻。

哈利调皮地说：“其实我看porn是在看学习资料。”

德拉科笑骂了一声：“小混蛋。”

当我们看porn的时候我们在看什么？每个人都有自己的答案。

片子的最后，又出现了字幕。

不管你们是试图在porn里追求刺激的性爱，还是体验亲密的感情，这里都是别人的故事，回到生活里去吧，找到自己的幸福。

这个是我的宝贝，和我余生的爱人。

****\- END -** **


End file.
